Opposites Attract
by WarOnTheBeach
Summary: Jade is the dorky new girl in school who has a crush on the cool and ironic Dave Strider.Dave has a girlfriend and barely knows Jade exists. When the unlikely pair receives detention and are forced to work on prom commitee together they realize all of their similarities and form a rare mental bond. But will Dave allow his reputation stand in the way of him going out with Jade?
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note**

This story is an AU which takes place in a high school. All of the characters are humans for the sake of the story. I really hope you like it, and I will continue updating if I receive positive reviews.

**Disclaimer**

I do not own Homestuck, nor am I affiliated with the characters in any way. Homestuck is the work of Andrew Hussie and I am not making money off of this fic.

**Chapter 1**

Jade scurried through the school hallway, her books pressed tightly against her chest. She was determined not to be late; especially on her first day at a brand new school. For the third time she consulted her school map which in no way resembled the convoluted hallways. "Ugh, why is this so confusing?!" She moaned in desperation.

"Looks like you could use some help." Jade turned around to find the source of the voice; a slight girl with a pale complexion was smiling brightly at her. She wore a tight, bright pink tank top along with black skinny jeans and converse. A pink headband kept her shoulder length white-blonde hair out of her face. She held out her hand expectantly and Jade noticed her fingernails were painted black. "I'm Rose."

Jade smiled back at the girl, relieved at her kindness, and shook her hand. "I'm Jade...and I'm lost."  
"Yeah, it's pretty easy to get lost here, but you'll get the hang of it. Let me see your schedule, and I'll help you get to your first class." Jade obediently handed over her schedule. Rose studied it for a second then said "You have Biology first, two doors away from the English room where I'm going. I can walk you there if you'd like."

"That'd be great!" Jade said enthusiastically and followed Rose as she maneuvered through the crowded hallways.

"So...Jade. I'm assuming you're new here? What caused you to transfer your junior year in the middle of the semester?" Rose asked politely. Jade thought about the sudden death of her grandfather, her only guardian. She couldn't bear to stay in the house alone, haunted by his belongings and lingering presence, so she decided to move and make a fresh start at a new school.  
"Um..It's kind of a long story. I moved and now I'm living here on my own so I had to change schools." Jade replied not wanting to reveal the details of her grief to a stranger.

"Oh that's really cool, living by yourself and everything. I'm counting down the days until I can move out of my insane mother's house." Rose said and stopped in front of a classroom." And here we are! Room 228"  
"Thank you so much, I have no idea what I would have done without you!" Jade said gratefully.

"It's not a problem. And I hope you don't mind but I noticed you had free next. If you wanted to meet me in the cafeteria next period I could introduce you to some people. I know how hard it is to be new."  
Jade smiled, "Sure! I think I can handle getting to the cafeteria on my own. Have fun in English class!"

Jade walked into the classroom and to her displeasure noticed it was already filled with people. She settled for a seat in the back corner and kept her head down, barely paying attention the entire period. Biology was Jade's best subject and she was sure that she was already a master at whatever the teacher was droning on about. Her mind wandered as she thought about her amazing luck, meeting Rose. Jade's thick round glasses and her obsession with the TV show, The Squiddles, had made her an outcast at her old school. In fact, she didn't have one friend and had become accustomed to eating lunch alone. Now, she was beyond excited about Rose introducing her to a new group of people that she could hardly wait for the period to end. When the bell finally rang she hopped out of her seat and rushed to the cafeteria, only getting a little lost on the way.

The cafeteria was packed with students sitting at round tables eating, laughing, and talking. Jade didn't see Rose anywhere. What if she was just saying all that to be polite and she really just thinks I'm a freak? It wouldn't be the first time... Jade thought sadly to herself but out of the corner of her eye she saw Rose standing up and waving to her. Jade smiled and walked over to Rose's table. "Here I saved you a seat."Rose said motioning to the empty place adjacent to her. The girls sat down and Jade looked around the table. She felt secure, having a table to sit at with friendly faces.

"This is Kanaya, my girlfriend." Rose said motioning to the girl next to her. Kanaya blushed and smiled politely at Jade. She was beautiful; her black hair and tanned skin gave her an exotic looking appearance. She wore a long black dress that accentuated her model-esque body.  
"I'm Nepeta!" The petite girl next to Kanaya chirped. She wore a blue beanie and spoke in a very high pitched voice.  
"And that's Equius." Rose said referencing the extremely muscular boy with his arm around Nepeta.  
"Hello." Equius said simply to Jade in a very deep and somewhat shy tone.  
"And that's Feferi." The Hawaiian girl across from Jade smiled and waved, her long black wavy hair bouncing when she did so.  
"This is Jade everyone." Rose said "She's a new student." Jade looked around and smiled shyly at everyone. All of this attention was overwhelming.  
"I love your Squiddles lunchbox!" Nepeta squealed.  
"Hey Jade, would you be interested in joining the swim team? I'm team captain, and we are always looking for new members." Feferi said enthusiastically. Jade was about to tell her that she was the least coordinated and most un-athletic person to ever walk the earth but was interrupted when a group of three students appeared behind Rose.

A tall boy put his hand on Rose's shoulder and whispered something inaudible in her ear. Rose responded by rolling her eyes and saying "Whatever." In an extremely annoyed tone. Jade's heart sped up and she could not stop starring at the boy. He was one of the most attractive people she'd ever seen with his perfectly tanned skin, dirty blonde hair that fell gracefully onto his face, and sunglasses that gave him a mysterious look. The boy must have noticed Jade's starring because he gave her a closed mouth smile and then turned back to Rose and thanked her. He nodded at the rest of the people at the table before returning to the two other students waiting for him in the middle of the cafeteria. One of the students, a girl, with straight shoulder length black hair and a nose ring hugged his arm tightly and kissed his cheek. The girl wore a black sleeveless belly shirt and a miniskirt along with fishnet stockings. The other boy had a head full of thick wavy black hair and glasses.

"Who...who was that?" Jade asked breathlessly.  
"The guy that was just here? That was Dave Strider. My extremely annoying half brother who just talked me into giving him a ride after school. Ugh, why can't I just say no to him?" Rose said glaring at him.  
"Did you see that? We have just witnessed a historic moment. Dave Strider actually smiled. And at you Jade!" Kanaya said while laughing.  
"Dave never smiles! And Jade likes him I can tell. Did you see the starring between the two of them? Oh, I ship it, I ship it so hard!" Nepeta squealed excitedly bouncing up and down.

"Calm down Nep, we don't need you to explode or something. Besides, he has a thing with Terezi." Feferi said motioning to the girl hanging onto Dave's arm. "Don't you ship Dave and Terezi? I personally always thought he had a thing for John." Feferi said pointing to the boy Dave was talking to with the wavy hair and glasses.

"Oh Fef! You know I ship Terezi with Karkat! Plus, Jade actually just made Dave smile. And she really likes him! You do like him, don't you Jade?" Jade blushed at the abrupt and blunt question. She felt a bit shallow for being attracted to someone based solely on looks but there was something undeniably different about Strider that made him stand out from every other boy she had ever met.  
"We'll...maybe a little bit" Jade said while blushing uncontrollably.


	2. Chapter 2

After lunch all of Jade's new friends exchanged pesterchum handles and agreed to hang out at some point during the upcoming weekend. Rose Jade and Feferi planned to meet in the library after school to work on homework, while Rose waited for Dave's basketball practice to end so she could give him a ride. The rest of the school day carried out smoothly. Rose had been kind enough to write out directions to all of Jade's classes in excruciating detail. When the day finally ended Jade headed up to the library to find Rose and Feferi already engrossed in homework. Jade sat down to join them and after about an hour of studying, Rose announced'"Dave's practice is probably over by now. We should probably go wait for him. I still can't believe I let him talk me into giving him a ride. Again. I'm not his chauffeur."

"I'll meet you downstairs, I'm just going to stop by my locker for a second." Jade said and then got up and entered the hallway only to get herself hopelessly lost. With each turn she made she became more confused. There was no sense of direction and it seemed as if she was going in circles, but this time there was no one who could help her. Jade stumbled into the empty gym, which was giving off the smell of sweat and dirty socks. Championship banners neatly lined the walls and the bleachers had been pushed up to make more room for the basketball players practice. A full basketball rack sat in the middle of the gym and Jade walked over, picked up a basketball and examined it closely. She had always thought basketball was such a silly sport; abnormally tall guys running around in baggy shorts trying to put a ball through a net.

"You play basketball?" Came a voice behind her, oozing disbelief. She whirled around, startled to find the voice belonged to Dave Strider.

"I um...well yeah...sort of." She stuttered and although Dave was wearing his shades, she saw that he was raising his eyebrows and smirking, obviously amused at how uncomfortable he was making her. She wanted to prove herself, and thought about how easy it is to shoot a free throw. Just basic physics. If she held her arms at a right angle and launched the ball at precisely a 52.2 degree angle, the ball would go in and hopefully would impress Dave. Unfortunately she found out executing this was much more difficult then it sounded when the ball didn't even come in contact with the net. "Okay, maybe I don't play basketball." Jade admitted, her face slightly flushed. Dave just stood there with the amused smirk on his face and then said,

"Here, let me help you." He went to retrieve the basketball and then came back and stood behind Jade. He placed the ball in her hand and guided her fingers so they were lined up in the correct places. He then wrapped his arms around her and put his hands behind hers so he could help steer the ball into the net. "Okay, now we're just gonna bend our knees, aim for the back of the rim, and shoot." He instructed. Jade glanced out of the corner of her eye and saw that his lips were only inches away from hers which made her dizzy and she felt a stupid grin spreading over her face, but was able to stop herself before Dave noticed. She followed his instructions, and together they shot the ball, which hit the front of the rim before bouncing out.  
"Well, we missed but that was way better then my first shot!" Jade said while smiling at Dave.

"Yeah, and maybe if you let me teach you more some other time, it would go in."

Jade's heart sped up quickly and she smiled a big goofy smile. Oh my God is he asking me out? she thought to herself but wasn't able to respond because Terezi, whom Jade had forgotten about, walked in.

"What's going on?" Terezi demanded, glaring at Jade.

"Nothin' babe." Dave said confidently and walked over to her. "Don't worry about it." And then he kissed her lightly on the lips. Terezi still looked annoyed, but then glanced over at Jade and decided she wasn't a threat.

"You got Rose to drive us over to your place, right?" Terezi asked.  
"Yeah, let me just go grab my stuff." Dave said and walked away disappearing into the locker room leaving Terezi and Jade standing awkwardly next to each other. After a tense silence Terezi asked,  
"What were you even doing in here anyway?"

"I was looking for my locker and I kinda got lost.."

Terezi sighed and rolled her eyes, "All junior lockers are in the East wing. You can get there through that door."

"Thanks!" Jade said. Terezi didn't respond but was happy to be getting rid of Jade. Back in the hallway, Jade was able to easily locate her locker because Rose and Feferi were standing near it.

"Hey Jade, did you happen to see Dave? If he's not out here in two minutes I'm leaving." Rose said sounding impatient.

"Yeah, actually I just did, he said he'll be out in a second." Jade replied and then an annoyed look cross Feferi's face but before Jade could ask what was wrong a tall boy approached Jade and laid a hand on her shoulder. The boy had black wavy hair, and a purple streak running through his bangs. He wore hipster glasses along with black skinny jeans, and a dark purple sweater. Jade had great difficulty taking him seriously and could barely look him in the eye without giggling.

"Why, hello beautiful." He spoke with a heavy accent, some type of strange cross between British and Australian. Although he was talking to Jade he kept glancing over at Feferi.

"Would you just leave the poor girl alone, Eridan?" Feferi said rolling her eyes.

"Why is it making you jealous?" Eridan asked a bit too eagerly.

"Of course not! I broke up with you because I have absolutely no feelings for you. None! Just leave her alone! Can't you tell she's not interested?"

"Eridan, it's quite obvious you're only here because you want to make Feferi jealous. You're failing miserably." Rose said.

Eridan looked crestfallen but ignored her and turned back to Jade, his face very close to hers.

"Has anyone ever told you that you have the loveliest green eyes?" He whispered.

"Ew, get away from me, creep!" Jade shrieked while shoving Eridan. He became very angry and clenched his fists taking a few steps closer to Jade.  
"You shouldn't have done that." He whispered, furious.

Dave had heard the fighting going on from inside the locker room and suddenly burst through the doors. "I swear to God Eridan, if you take one more step towards her-" Dave yelled but was cut off when Eridan turned around to face him.

"What Strider?! What are you going to do? Your "cool, and tough" guy thing is all a charade! In fact, you're so insecure you have to hide behind your stupid "ironic" shades all the time." It was dead silent for a moment; no one moved or even breathed. And then a sickening crack echoed through the hallway as Dave's fist connected with Eridan's nose.

"Oh my God!" Feferi shrieked putting a hand over her stomach and becoming very squeamish at the steady flow of blood coming from Eridan's face.

"Come on." Rose said taking Feferi by her shoulders and guiding her to the bathroom. Jade's mouth hung agape as she looked at Eridan's now crooked nose which was definitely broken. Dave examined his bloody knuckles seeming surprised at what he had just done.

"What the hell happened here?!" Two teachers ran over to Eridan. "Tell us what happened to you." One of them whispered.

"He..punched me." Eridan said pointing a shaky finger up at Dave.

"Principals office! Now!" One of the teachers yelled grabbing both Dave and Jade by the shoulder.

"But I didn't do anything!" Jade protested. She had never been in trouble in her life and she wasn't about to let herself get blamed for something she didn't do. The teacher looked over to Eridan and asked him if it was true.

"She told him to do it." Eridan said.

"What?! No! I would never! I swear!" Jade protested but the teacher ignored her pleas and dragged both Jade and Dave to a small waiting room outside of the principals office.

"Wait here." The teacher said sternly and then entered the principals office.

"Oh my god! Oh my god! We are in so much trouble! What's going to happen to us? Oh my god, I don't even want to think about it." Jade panicked and nervously running her fingers through her hand.

"Woah, holy crap, calm down. Just relax." Dave said while taking a seat and putting his feet up on the coffee table. "Don't worry, I got this."

"Do you not realize how serious this is?! We could get expelled! The police could get involved! Oh my god my life is over."

"Woah, I'm guessing this is your first time at the principals office? Relax. Just let me do all the talking."

"And why would I do that?!" Jade was almost shrieking. "You got us into this mess!"

Dave smiled slyly, "Well I guess you'll just have to trust me." Before Jade could respond the door to the principal's office opened.

"Come in."


	3. Chapter 3

Jade immediately started shaking as a lump formed in her throat. Her first instinct was to sprint out of the room into the parking lot and drive, never again to return to the school. That would have been a perfect plan if her legs would have cooperated. She desperately looked over to Dave and whispered "I can't." while shaking her head. He helped her up and rested one hand on her shoulder while guiding her into the office.

"Relax." He whispered, "You're going to be fine. He's totally going to go easy on you, this being your first time and everything. Actually, you're extremely lucky. You happen to be standing next to someone who is a master at getting out of shit. Trust me." Jade blushed at his hand on her shoulder and decided trusting him was really her only option so together they walked into the dark office.

"Oh, Strider, I should have known." Came a deep voice from the man sitting at the desk. The man was clean shaven and wore a grey fedora along with a matching grey suit and black tie. The room smelled faintly of Barbasol, and much to Jade's displeasure the desk was littered with tiny harlequin figurines. "Have a seat. Both of you.

"Nice to see you too! You are looking great by the way." Dave said smiling while sitting down next to Jade.

"Mr. Strider, I don't have time for any of your games. Our school will not tolerate this behavior from you any longer."

"Aw, come on man. Eridan was just asking to get punched in the face. If I didn't do it, Feferi would probably be sitting in your office right now." Dave said, a bit of humor in his voice.

"Do you think this is funny? Do you think this is some kind of joke?" The principal asked his voice suddenly extremely stern. "You assaulted a student on school grounds. If Eridan decides to press charges you could,be facing possible jail time"

"Pfft, Eridan wouldn't get involved with the police again after what happened between him and that freshmen last year. If anything the cops would be thanking me. I shouldn't be punished, I should be getting a key to the freaking city."

The principal closed his eyes, massaged his temples, and then spoke in a somewhat deflated tone, "Strider, you are hopeless. Absolutely hopeless. I've given up trying to help you, because quite frankly I don't really care. It'll be a miracle if you can graduate before getting thrown in jail. How do you expect to make a life for yourself after high school if you can't even-"

Dave raised up his hand and cut off the principal. "Save the speech for someone who cares, man."

The principal just shook his head and turned to Jade who was still shaking.  
"Miss Harley. I know all about you. Definitely did not expect to see you in my office. We were very pleased when you decided to transfer to this school. In fact, I have your transcript right here." He glanced down, "All honors courses and a 4.0 unweighted GPA."

"Damn" Dave muttered under his breath. The principal glanced up at Dave for a moment and then continued reading.

"There is no record of you ever being in trouble. Your involvement in this situation is what makes me question Eridan's story. Eridan has a history at this school and it wouldn't be the first time he lied to get others in trouble. Although he is the one with the broken nose so we can't completely disregard his side of the story. " The principal suddenly looked up at both Jade and Dave, them sighed. "I can't believe I'm saying this...but because of lack of evidence I'm willing to lessen the charges for both of you because I believe Strider was provoked."

"So, what're we in for?" Dave asked.

"Dave you will be serving in weekend detention for the next two months. Failure to attend even one will result in suspension. And both of you will be co-leaders on the prom committee."

Jade wondered what was so bad about prom committee as Dave groaned audibly next to her.

"You freaking kidding me? The prom?" Dave whined.

"Watch your tone. And if you feel the punishment isn't fitting I could easily increase the severity." After a brief silence the principal continued, "Then it's settled, you will hold the first meeting in room 117 tomorrow, and now the two of you may leave. But Strider, mark my words, if you somehow end up in my office again you will be expelled so fast your head will spin. Jade, try to keep an eye on your boyfriend."

Jade's head turned quickly toward Dave to see his reaction. His expression was blank, but Jade still stuttered, "Oh, um, he's not my boyfriend."

"Right...very well then." The principal replied awkwardly. Dave and Jade got up and left, closing the door behind them.

"Can't believe I got out of that without a suspension. Damn, next time I get in trouble remind me to drag you in there with me." Dave said triumphantly as they walked through the hallway.

Jade teased, "I thought you were supposed to be getting us out of that one."

"Beginners luck." Dave said but Jade could tell he was impressed."But I can't believe we got stuck with prom."

"What's wrong with prom? It's fun!"

"I guess at this school it's not that big of a deal. Like, everyone kind of hates it."

"What? That's insane! We're gonna make prom fun this year."

"Sure thing, Harley." Dave said smirking.

"Daaaaaveee?! Dave where are you?!" Came Terezi's voice from the end of the hallway.

"Well I gotta go. Don't bail on me tomorrow." Dave said and quickly walked over to Terezi.

"I won't" Jade whispered smiling girlishly, but Dave was already out of earshot.


End file.
